Athena
Athena is a main character in Tales from the Borderlands and one of the protagonists of Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. Character Athena was a playable character in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. She used to work for Atlas in the Crimson Lance army as an assassin. When she was working for Atlas she was tricked into killing her own sister. It left her heartbroken. She became obsessed with revenge by murdering every Atlas employee and Crimson Lance soldier on Pandora in order to serve justice for her sister. After General Knoxx was killed she began to wander Pandora looking for a job. She got a job from Handsome Jack on Pandora´s moon Elphis, during the time on the moon she meet Janey and became her girlfriend. She left Handsome Jack when he became obsessed by the power of the Vault and prepared to awaken the Warrior. Personality Athena has a very hardened warrior personality. When ever she sees a living Atlas employee or Crimson Lance soldier she is always ready to kill them in rage. Tales from the Borderlands "Atlas Mugged" Athena appears in Hollow Point pursuing the bounty placed on Fiona, chasing Fiona and Sasha through the streets of Hollow Point. As she chases them she has glowing red eyes and an echoing voice. '''If Rhys and Vaughn went to Hollow Point, '''Athena will catch up to Fiona and Sasha, when Loader Bot suddenly appears. He grabs Athena and throws her half-way across town, rescuing Fiona and Sasha, although it is questionable that Fiona is telling the truth. '''If Rhys and Vaughn went to Old Haven, '''Athena will pursue Fiona and Sasha across Hollow Point back to Scooter's Garage. She will angrily yell at them, saying not to "go in there". Athena then throws her Aspis Shield at them, but Fiona and Sasha roll under the door, and it bounces off the garage door, landing in the dumpster outside. When the door fully opens, she will enter the garage appearing normal, and acts as if she doesn't recognize Fiona or Sasha. This can be attributed to her girlfriend, Janey, being present. Janey insists Fiona and Sasha must be mistaken about Athena since Athena told Janey she gave up bounty hunting to better commit to their relationship. With her oblivious girlfriend so nearby, Athena is unable to stop Fiona and Sasha from driving off. They can steal her Aspis Shield from the dumpster outside as they leave, which will annoy Athena. Later, when Fiona arrives at the Gortys Project building, she will account all the dead Crimson Lance soldiers as Athena's work. Killed Victims *Jess, Athena's sister jess (Erroneously) * Numerous Bandits/Scavs * Numerous Atlas Personnel * Numerous Crimson Lance soldiers *Numerous Dahl Lost Legion soldiers *Numerous Eridian Guardians Weapons * Apsis Shield (Unknown manufacture) * Atlas Assassin Swords Relationships Janey Athena and Janey are in a romantic relationship, and seems to care about her girlfriend a lot. Janey wanted to settle down with Athena as she wanted Athena to give up the Vault Hunter gig. In the final episode of Tales from The Borderlands, if you tell Janey that Athena loved her in an earlier episode, the couple announce they will be getting married. Scooter Janey tends to work at Scooter's garage, and Scooter seems aware of Athena's existence (from Gen. Knoxx DLC). It is unknown how their relationship was. General Pollux Athena and Pollux were not on good terms, as she had threatened to kill him, and he voiced that all of Atlas had to be wary of Athena. Cassius When first meeting Cassius, she showed little concern for him. However, when proven that he is an Atlas employee, she threatens to kill him. Though she holds no personal reason to hate him, it is then revealed that Atlas made Athena kill her own sister. Depending on Fiona's choices, she will either let him go, or choose to kill him and be interrupted in the process. If Athena spares Cassius life, their relationship becomes more stable as Cassius says that he is sorry to Athena, about what happend to her sister. Appearances Tales from the Borderlands * Atlas Mugged * Catch A Ride * The Vault of the Traveler Category:Characters Category:Vault Hunters Category:Atlas Mugged Characters Category:Catch A Ride Characters Category:Borderlands Characters Category:Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Characters Category:The Vault of the Traveler Characters Category:Alive